<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck learns to dance the Bachata by countvustafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082144">Buck learns to dance the Bachata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa'>countvustafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie Week (9-1-1 TV), Crush, Dancing, Gloria - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Latin music, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and the 9-1-1 learns to dance the Bachata</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buck learns to dance the Bachata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are we doing this again?" </p><p>"Because we have an extra budget for the team and Hen got dibs on what we're going to do this time. And if Hen says we are going dancing, then we're going dancing," explained Bobby. </p><p>"Come on, Buck. Afraid you can't dance?" said Chimney playfully hitting Buck's abs. </p><p>Buck scoffed. </p><p>"Me afraid to dance? Have you not seen me on the dance floor?" said Buck, grinning from ear to ear. "The ladies and guys love me." </p><p>Hen rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>"That's when people are out of their minds because of the alcohol. We're doing something a little more classy. Something that alcohol is not involved." </p><p>Buck made a face at Hen's short teasing. </p><p>"Yeah, Buck. I consider your dance more of a drunk gorilla," added Chimney. </p><p>"Ha ha. Very funny." </p><p>"The Bachata?" asked Eddie, nothing at the sign. "I thought we're learning the salsa?" </p><p>Hen looked at the sign and then to the booking forms in her hands. She muttered a curse under her breath. In haste, she must've wrongly typed in the code because the salsa dance session was right above the bachata code. </p><p>"So, can we leave?" asked Buck, popping up from beside her. </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, "No, Buck. The station already paid in full for this course. Try to have fun for the next four hours alright. And it's just dancing, it'll be fun."</p><p>Buck pouted. </p><p>"But, we're white," whined Buck, earning some chuckles from Chimney and Hen. </p><p>"Ah, you must be from the 118!" appeared a sultry voice from the entrance. </p><p>The guys and Hen's jaw dropped as a beautiful Latina appeared in the doorway. She was truly a stunning woman. Long dark tresses that reached mid-waist, glowing tan skin that looked like she's fresh off a relaxing cruise, and a sexy voluptuous body. She truly looked as if she jumped from a telenovela. She walked towards each of them in her towering stilettos and gave everyone a friendly hug. </p><p>"Hola everyone, I am senora Gloria Pritchett. You can just call me Gloria," she said proudly. "I will be your dance teacher this afternoon. I'm so happy I will be teaching you how to dance sexy Bachata. We, Latin people, we know how to move our bodies. And today you will too. Come in!" </p><p>The 118 shared a look at each other. </p><p>Chimney gulped. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I think I wrongly put the Bachata on the forms. We were supposed to be learning Salsa," said Hen, showing Gloria the form. </p><p>Gloria took a short look at the form and handed it back to her. </p><p>"Doesn't matter," she dismissed loudly, clapping her hands. </p><p>Gloria stood in line in front of the wall to wall mirror where a couple of ladies were already standing beside her. Every single one of the ladies looked like carbon copies of Gloria in various heights. All beautiful Latinas. </p><p>"Now, we have only enough ladies here. But two of you guys will be each other's partners. Everyone pick a partner. Vamos!" </p><p>"Dude, she's beautiful and all, but I'm really scared of her," whispered Buck to Eddie. </p><p>"That's the Latina in her," replied Eddie, which made Buck laugh. "Fire." </p><p>"Tu," Gloria pointed to Eddie. </p><p>Eddie and Buck gulped. </p><p>"Since I can feel the tension between you and this handsome white man here," she said pointing to Buck. "You two can become partners." </p><p>Buck and Eddie looked at each other and blushed in unison. </p><p>"But..." </p><p>Eddie touched Buck's bicep and shook his head lightly. Buck instantly stopped himself. He knew better than to disagree with la maestra baila Gloria. </p><p>From the reflection, they could see the other members of the 118 snickering beside their partners. Gloria took center stage again. She placed her hands on her hips. </p><p>"Latin dance is about being sensual and feeling your body and the music. Most of the movement involves the hips and the pelvic. The first lesson is to move your hips and pelvic in circles. Relax. Feel your body. Follow what I am doing. Let the music take your body." </p><p>Gloria started moving her hips seductively in circles and the 118 started looking at each other awkwardly. </p><p>"Vale!" </p><p>"Si, senora," replied Chimney and started to rotate his hips. </p><p>The class started following her steps, one of the guys from the 118 was having trouble and his hips were literally being forced by Gloria and his partner. She forced the guy to move his hips, slapping his waist to loosen up while yelling at him to loosen up. </p><p>Buck looked at himself in the mirror. He was used to moving his hips. Buck 1.0 could move his hips all right. He was feeling sexy and hot. Buck bit his lips as he made his famous hip trust. Yeah, he still got it! And then his eyes darted to Eddie, Buck stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped to the floor. Eddie's hips were moving sensually and fluidly against the Latin music. Buck had never seen anything so sexy and sensual in his life. And he looked so confident and sexy, it was making Buck see stars. </p><p>"Beuno," complimented Gloria, nodding approvingly at Eddie's movements. </p><p>"Gracias, senora." </p><p>"Why aren't you dancing?" Gloria snapped at Buck, hitting his bicep.</p><p>Buck apologized and started moving his hips again. Eddie chuckled.</p><p>After the first workout, the team did some stretching for a good twenty minutes to loosen their hips more. By the end of half an hour, they were already sweating profusely through their t-shirts. </p><p>"Who knew dancing was so tough," panted Bobby, taking a sip of water. He was sweating buckets. </p><p>"It's not too bad," said Hen, taking a bite of the tiny sandwiches at the end of the room. "We haven't started anything yet." </p><p>"Yeah, Eddie was doing mighty fine at it," said Chimney, pointing towards Eddie at the corner of the room, who was talking rapidly with Gloria in Spanish. Buck was on the wooden floor between them starring at them back to back. </p><p>"Poor Buck," said Hen laughing. "We haven't even started the actual lesson yet and he almost passed out from seeing Eddie's hip roll." </p><p>"Lucky we're first responders here," added Bobby. </p><p>"Okay, now we start!" </p><p>"Jesus, it's only been five minutes. I haven't even gotten a sandwich in my mouth yet."</p><p>"Vale!" </p><p>Hen, Chimney, Bobby, and the rest of the 118 went back to their original position. </p><p>"Okay now, now face your partner. Face to face," Gloria yelled. </p><p>"What?" gulped Buck. </p><p>"Face your partner," repeated Gloria. </p><p>"I can't do that," said Buck, looking away while hiding the obvious blush on his cheeks. </p><p>Gloria stomped towards him looking furious. </p><p>"And why can't you do that?" she pressed. "People would kill to stare at such a handsome Latin man. And you get it for free. Andale!" </p><p>Eddie tried his best to hide his laughter at Buck being scolded at. </p><p>"Now, look at your partner. Feel your partner. Stare at his face. His lips. His eyes. You want to be with your partner. You want to make love to your partner. You want to be one with your partner." </p><p>Buck gulped. </p><p>He took one good look at the god in front of him and Buck felt all his senses heightened. Eddie was indeed more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. Even with sweaty hair, and sweat stains on his chest and arms, Buck had never seen anyone more beautiful. Everything Gloria had said was true, since god know when, Buck had always wanted to wake up to Eddie's gorgeous face, he wants Eddie's lips on him, to stare at his eyes whenever he wants to. He wants to make sweet sweet love to Eddie. </p><p>"And now everyone on the right, place your arms on your partner's neck and press yourself close until the side of you and partner's faces are touching. Make sure your hips are touching. Your legs should be in crisscross like this!" </p><p>Buck suddenly felt the lump in his throat get heavier. Gloria and her partner were in a very compromising and intimate formation.</p><p>"Eddie, I don't think-"</p><p>"Do you wanna get scolded by her again?" </p><p>Buck blew a hot breath, "No, sir." </p><p>"Just do it." </p><p>Buck nervously wrapped his arms around Eddie's thick neck. His arms were dangling and loose against Eddie's sides. Buck tried all his might to focus at the floor, he needed to look away from Eddie. With them being so close, it would be impossible for him to hide the redness in his cheeks and the pounding heartbeat in his chest. This was his best dream and worst nightmare all rolled into a dance lesson.. </p><p>"Closer!" </p><p>Eddie suddenly grabbed Buck's waist and pressed their bodies together. Buck felt all his breath escape him as he felt Eddie's wrapping his strong arms around his body. Their hips were touching and legs intertwined with each other that Buck was imagining all sorts of unfathomable things in his mind. Eddie smiled and held him tighter.</p><p>"Come on, Buck. Live a little." </p><p>The sides of their faces were pressed against each other. </p><p>"Eddie, now is not the time." </p><p>"When's the right time then." </p><p>"Bueno, Eddie and partner!" Gloria appeared beside them and gave a loud clap. "Everyone, take a look at Eddie and his lover. This is what I want. Sensual. Being one with your bodies and being one with your partner. You are no longer two people. You are one! Everyone look at them. Beautiful."</p><p>The people in the room applauded loudly. Chimney even whistled. </p><p>"And now we dance!" </p><p>For the next few hours, Buck tried his best to follow the beat. Luckily for him, Eddie was a fantastic dancer and an even better partner. Eddie's moves were like water. Fluid. Flowing. It was like he was gliding in the room. Every move he made was sensual and it kept making Buck doze off to la-la land. Once they were finished with the lesson, Buck and Eddie were awarded the best team to no one's surprise. </p><p>"Congrats on your win, boys." </p><p>"That's not fair," interrupted Chimney. </p><p>"How'd that not fair?" asked Buck, raising his brow at him. </p><p>"We," he pointed to himself, "Have to dance with complete strangers of the opposite sex. And we have partners at home who will be really, really angry if they know we were dancing with some sexy women today." </p><p>Buck scoffed, "You guys are just jealous that Eddie and I won and you guys didn't." </p><p>Hen scoffed, "You mean Eddie won. Eddie was busy leading you while you were busy with your jaw on the ground staring into space." </p><p>"No, I wasn't," retorted Buck, feeling the blush creeping to his cheeks again. </p><p>"Please Buck, you enjoyed yourself thoroughly," added Hen. </p><p>"Who enjoyed himself?" said Eddie, appearing from the side. </p><p>"Buck-"</p><p>"Ah, my favorite couple," interrupted Gloria, looking at Eddie and Buck. "I am very happy to have you two in my class. I love having the gays in my class, they love to dance and they're not so stiff. My stepson is gay, and his husband likes to join our class all the time. But I banned them. Too much drama." </p><p>Buck scratched his head. </p><p>"Sorry, senora. But Eddie and I, we're not exactly together," confessed Buck lowly.</p><p>Gloria stared at them in disbelief. </p><p>"I don't believe you." </p><p>"Yeah, we're just co-worker," added Eddie. </p><p>Gloria placed her hands on her hips and glared at Eddie, who was nervously biting his lower lip, and then to Buck who was starting to form droplets of sweat on his forehead. </p><p>"Ay, you're joking! Very funny."  </p><p>Gloria laughed loudly. </p><p>Buck and Eddie and the rest of the crew kept a straight face and avoided looking at each other. Gloria then glared at them again.</p><p>"What? How can these two boys not love each other?" said Gloria loudly, slapping Buck and Eddie's arms. "Is everyone blind in your firehouse? This white boy is obviously in love with Eddie. Look at him when they were dancing together! He was in heaven. It was beautiful. And Edmundo! Que? How are you not this man's lover? You were holding him like in the telenovelas. You were trying hard not to make love to him on the floor. I know the look people give when they are in love. And these two definitely are in love! This is what's wrong with this country. You like to keep your feelings bottled up and you think this is good for you. It's not. I'm Latina, and we shove our feelings to your face."</p><p>Gloria walked to Eddie and gently cupped his right cheek with her hand. </p><p>"Edmundo, tell your lover you love him," she said tenderly, while looking at Buck. </p><p>Eddie gulped and stared at Buck. There was a thick silence in the air. The whole gang was staring awkwardly at them.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>